


The Only Exception

by jake99peralta



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Amy Dubanowski - Freeform, Dina Fox - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Garrett McNeill - Freeform, Jonah Simms - Freeform, Love, Romance, superstore - Freeform, the only exception
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake99peralta/pseuds/jake99peralta
Summary: A Garrett and Dina story. They couldn't be falling for each other, could they? They're not really relationship people and they're definitely not feelings people. Unless they've found their only exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm new to writing Superstore fanfics, so be gentle please. However, I am definitely open to receiving some constructive criticism so I can make this story great. 
> 
> This first chapter is shorter, just so I can get a feel for what you guys will like in a Garrett/Dina fanfic, so let me know! Also I intend on introducing other Superstore characters throughout the rest of the story. The story *could* get dirty and go up in rating later too. We'll see.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)

A high pitched squeal rattled the contents of Cloud 9. “Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Today we’re having a sale on all camo-wear. So grab your guns and dip and hurry on down to aisle fourteen in sporting goods to see Mateo, your personal camo shopper.”

Meanwhile, Mateo looked around at the aisle he had been summoned to work in for the day, the camo aisle. Fear ran through his veins. He quickly placed the item he was about to rearrange back on the shelf and shuffled away as quickly as possible.

The speaker clicked off, and then immediately back on “Oh, and all Halo products are now 90% off. Hurry and get yours before you miss out and have to buy the exact same product for full price.”

Garrett yawned, already bored to death over the mediocrity of his job, his position and his life. Now that he had officially finished the extent of the announcements he was willing to do for the day, he had to find another way to kill seven hours. 

Instead of rolling off to find Amy and Jonas like he usually did, he found himself wondering what Dina was doing. Ever since Halloween he had odd feelings about the peculiar woman he found himself getting it on with in her king sized velvet waterbed. Her cop uniform quickly turned what would have already been a weird session into an even weirder session of sexual dominance and role play.

“Garrett what are you doing?” He mumbled out loud to himself while shaking his head. “Get a grip.”

Still trying to talk himself out of forging a reason to talk to Dina, he decided to go the first route of looking for Amy and Jonas instead. She had made it more than clear that she wasn’t interested in it being more than a onetime thing and he was hoping he could make himself feel the same way. But the fact that he couldn’t get her out of his head meant he did have some kind of feelings, and she didn’t even reciprocate. What was going on?? He just couldn’t get her out of his head. So when he continued toward his friends and found Dina instead, he should have known he’d witness something interesting. He heard the harsh and actually somewhat authoritative voice he couldn’t get out of his head and the person that voice belonged to.

“Sir, put down the Oreos. Someone in your condition should not be buying Oreos. SIR!” She yelled before Garrett was lucky enough to get there just in time to see her trying to pull the processed cookies out of the customer’s hand.

“Hey lady, let go! I don’t have a condition!” He yelled, fighting back with her for the cookies. He wasn’t offended or embarrassed in the least like a normal person would have been.  
Dina wasn’t giving in either. The cookies quickly became a rope in an odd and bizarre game of tug-a-war.

“No YOU let go! I brought you some celery instead! Just shut up and buy it!”

“You buy it! You need the celery more than I do!” He argued back, still pulling the chocolaty cookies away from her. 

Just as the customer said that, she happened to look over to her other side and saw Garrett peaking around the corner, watching the scene unfold. His mouth was hanging open at whatever was happening. She didn’t even know at this point.

The moment she saw him though she dropped the cookies and the customer flew back into a neatly stocked shelf of canned vegetables. Customer, canned veggies and Oreos all over the place. Dina took one more look at Garrett and then raced the opposite way down the aisle without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd ya think?!


End file.
